Madagascar 2
Madagascar 2: Escape 2 Africa (no Brasil, Madagascar 2: A Grande Escapada e em Portugal''Madagáscar 2) é um filme norte-americano de 2008, continuação do filme de 2005, ''Madagascar, e sua estreia nos cinemas dos Estados Unidos ocorreu no dia 8 de dezembro de 2008. Em Portugal, o filme estreou dia 27 de novembro de 2008 e, no Brasil, no dia 12 de dezembro de 2008. Sinopse Aviso: Este artigo ou se©ção contém revelações sobre o enredo. Zuba, um leão líder de uma grande alcateia de leões, está ensinando seu filho, Alekey(o futuro Alex), a lutar, para que este, no futuro, saiba assumir a liderança. No entanto, o filhote não segue as instruções do pai, preferindo dançar. Então, Zuba tenta demonstrar a ele como é que se faz, lutando com seu rival, Makunga, que o desafia. No entanto, o pequeno leão acaba se distraindo e capturado por caçadores. Zuba, que presencia tudo, ainda tenta, com toda sua força e velocidade, alcançá-los, mas não consegue. Por um descuido, Alekey, que está preso em uma caixa, acaba caindo do jipe onde estava e indo parar dentro de um rio. Mais tarde, ele é encontrado na cidade de Nova York, e levado para um zoológico. Lá, ele tenta demonstrar suas graciosas danças para o público, que o aplaude sem parar. O tempo passa, e então podemos ver esse mesmo leãozinho, agora já crescido: é Alex, que continua suas magníficas apresentações e sendo aplaudido calorosamente pelos fãs. Depois desse longo período, a história volta ao momento em que os animais haviam sumido do zoológico do Central Park, com os jornais anunciando essa perda, e também noticiando o desaparecimento do cargueiro que os levava para a África. A história avança mais um pouco, e então finalmente chegamos ao momento em que Alex, Marty, Gloria e Melman estão na ilha de Madagascar, se despedindo dos lêmures e se aprontando para escapar do local, em um velho avião de guerra que foi consertado pelos pinguins. Junto com eles, viajarão também o rei Julien, Maurice e o pequeno Mort. Finalmente, eles conseguem fazer o avião decolar e partem rumo a sua cidade natal. Todavia, em determinado momento, o combustível do veículo acaba, uma vez que há muito tempo não tinha sido abastecido. Neste momento, ele pára e começa a cair, provocando desespero nos animais. No entanto, os pinguins conseguem dar um jeito de fazê-lo pousar em segurança, em um local estranho. Ao sair do avião e caminhar um pouco, o grupo se depara com um lugar enorme, onde estão vivendo animais semelhantes a eles, mas habituados à vida selvagem. Naquele momento, eles percebem que suas raízes estão, na verdade, ali. Nessa aventura, os quatro amigos precisam passar por vários momentos. Marty encontra várias zebras iguaizinhas a ele, o que o deixa orgulhoso por estar em um verdadeiro bando, algo que nunca havia acontecido com ele; Gloria, desejando entrar em um relacionamento, percebe que sua chance está bem perto dela, quando vê vários hipopótamos machos reunidos. No entanto, um deles é especial, pois é admirado por todas as fêmeas do local: Moto-Moto, o hipopótamo mais popular da savana. Este se apaixona de cara por Gloria, e pretende conquistar seu coração a todo custo; Melman, percebendo que por ali não havia médico, sugere que as girafas dali arrumem um. Estas dizem que tinha uma vaga para o curandeiro do bando, e propõem a ele o seja; os pinguins, vendo o estrago do avião, decidem consertá-lo novamente. Para isso, precisam contar com muita mão-de-obra, tanto sua como de um grupo enorme de chimpanzés. Alex consegue reencontrar sua família, de quem nunca teve notícias nem se lembrava. Zuba, seu pai, ao vê-lo, fica extremamente feliz e decide comemorar sua volta, juntamente com todos os leões do bando. O que ninguém sabia, no entanto, era que Makunga, ainda desejando tomar o controle da alcateia, estava planejando usar Alex para conseguir o que queria. Os animais precisam impedir Makunga e ainda descobrir a causa de uma repentina seca na savana, tudo enquanto descobrem seu caminho na África. Aviso: Terminam aqui as revelações sobre o enredo. Elenco Trilha sonora # "Once Upon A Time In Africa" by Hans Zimmer # "The Traveling Song" by will.i.am # "Party, Party, Party" by Hans Zimmer # "I Like To Move It" by will.i.am # "The Good, The Bad and The Ugly (Polka Version)" by Hans Zimmer # "Big And Chunky" by will.i.am # "Chums" by Hans Zimmer # "New York, New York (Polka Version)" by Hans Zimmer # "Volcano" by Hans Zimmer # "Rescue Me" by Hans Zimmer # "More Than A Feeling" by Boston # "She Loves Me" by will.i.am # "Foofie" by Hans Zimmer # "Copacabana (At the Copa)" by Barry Manilow # "Monochromatic Friends" by Hans Zimmer # "Best Friends" by will.i.am # "Alex On The Spot" by Hans Zimmer and will.i.am Clipes # "I Like To Move It" by will.i.am # "She Loves Me" by will.i.am Jogo Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (video game). Recepção Comentários do filme foram, em geral, foram mistas conquistando 64% no Rotten Tomatoes, levando o consenso "Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa" é uma melhoria em relação ao original, com personagens mais polpa-out, animação mais nítidas e humor mais consistente.. No Metacritic, o filme mantém uma pontuação de 61 em 100, com base em 26 críticos, indicando "revisões geralmente mistas".3 Estreou no topo das bilheterias americanas com 68 milhões de dólares.Faturou 180 milhões de dólares na América do Norte e US$ 603 milhões mundialmente, a 6ª maior bilheteria de 2008.5 No Brasil, atraiu mais de 5 milhões de espectadores. Em Portugal, foi o segundo maior público de 2008 (atrás de ''Mamma Mia!) com 700 000 espectadores. Sequência Ver artigo principal: Madagascar 3 Mesmo antes de Madagascar 2 ser lançado nos cinemas, o CEO da DreamWorks Animation, Jeffrey Katzenberg, confirmou mais um filme para a série, estragando para alguns a surpresa de o que pode acontecer no final do segundo filme da franquia. Katzenberg acabou revelando que “com certeza todos querem ver estes bichos voltarem para Nova York”.A confirmação do novo longa o levou a ser lançado por volta do ano de 2011, mesmo ano em que a continuação de Kung Fu Panda também chegou aos cinemas. Categoria:Madagascar 2 Categoria:Ilha de Madagascar Categoria:Alex Categoria:Marty Categoria:Glória Categoria:Filme de 2008 Categoria:Filmes de 2008 Categoria:África Categoria:Pinguins Categoria:Lêmures Categoria:Rei Julien Categoria:Maurice Categoria:Makunga Categoria:Florrie Categoria:Zuba Categoria:Moto-Moto Categoria:Capitão Categoria:Kowalski Categoria:Recruta Categoria:Rico Categoria:Mork